Rebels on a Date
by Ability King KK
Summary: Bel, after catching Minccino, meets up with her childhood friend Touya and the two of them spend the day together.


**My first Rebelshipping one-shot, also known as Touya x Bel for those who don't know what Rebelshipping is. This is for the contest being held by the Black-x-Bianca group on deviantART. This one-shot takes place after the episode where Bel meets Sato, Dent, and Iris the first time and catches her Minccino.**

**-:-**

After recently having a battle against Sato and Pikachu, Bel was walking down the path thinking back on the day she had.

'_It was so fun! Not only did I catch Minccino, but also I got to battle a Pikachu! Yay!'_ thought the blonde with a smile.

As she continued walking, she heard the sounds of explosions up ahead. Curious, Bel ran towards the sounds to see what was going on. Reaching the source, she found that it was a Pokémon battle.

"Mienfoo! Use Force Palm!" called out a trainer Bel didn't recognize.

"Let's finish this, Galvantula! Use Ability and then Electro Ball!" called out a trainer Bel indeed recognized. He was one of her childhood friends after all.

The large yellow spider-like Pokémon scurried across the battlefield and then fired a large orb of crackling electricity at the yellow and red mustelid-like Pokémon, who was running towards Galvantula with a glowing palm. Mienfoo didn't stand a chance as the Electro Ball hit its mark, knocking the small Fighting-type unconscious.

"Looks like I win," said the brown-haired boy in the blue jacket as the two returned their Pokémon to their Poké Balls. "I will say this though, you were a pretty tough opponent."

"Thanks!" grinned the other trainer.

The two shook hands and the Mienfoo trainer then turned and left. The cap-wearing trainer was about to leave as well until he was tackled to the ground by a blonde missile.

"Touya! That was so cool how you and Galvantula won that battle!" cheered Bel as she sat on the fallen Touya.

"So you were watching, huh, Princess?" questioned Touya, using the nickname he usually uses for Bel. He then let out a chuckle. "Any chance you'll let me stand up, Princess?"

Bel cocked her head to the side, confused by what Touya meant. It was then she noticed the position they were in. Blushing red like a Tamato Berry, Bel scrambled off of the boy.

"Ah! I'm so sorry, Touya!" cried Bel, starting to panic a bit.

"It's okay, Princess," chuckled Touya, patting the girl on the head. "Been a while since we've talked. How've you been?"

"I've been doing well. Ooh, guess what? I caught a new Pokémon!" said an excited Bel.

"Really? Finally have something other than Pignite, huh? So what Pokémon did you catch?"

"I caught myself a Minccino! He's so cute!" squealed Bel.

"Hehehe, I see. So how about a battle then? I'd like to see how well you, Pignite, and Minccino are now."

"I would Touya, but I have to take Pignite to a Pokémon Center. We battled a Pikachu, but lost," explained Bel.

"A Pikachu? Here in Unova?" questioned Touya, his eyes wide with surprise.

"Yup! His trainer is a boy from the Kanto Region named Sato!"

"Hmm, maybe I'll get to battle some day," contemplated Touya. "C'mon. Let's head to the Pokémon so you can heal up Pignite."

The two teens walked down the road to the nearby town and stopped at the Pokémon Center. While Touya was waiting for their Pokémon to be healed, Bel came running over to him, looking all excited.

"Touya! Touya! Touya! Look at this!" shouted the blonde, shoving a piece of paper in Touya's face.

"Whoa! Slow down, Princess!" said Touya. He backed up a bit so he could see whatever Bel was trying to show him. When he got a glimpse of it, it turned out to be a flier advertising for a nearby carnival.

"Can we go, Touya? Please! Please! Please!" chanted the excited blonde. Touya just gave her a smile.

"Of course, Princess."

"Yay!"

"Just don't tell Touko about it," said Touya. Bel gave him a confused look.

"Huh? How come?"

"You know how my sister is with carnivals. She'll wonder why we didn't call and invite her to tagalong," explained the boy. He then added in his head. _'That and I want to spend some time with just you.'_

"Okay then, Touya!" exclaimed Bel, retrieving her Pignite from Nurse Joy. "Let's go!"

Bel marched towards the exit with Touya right behind her. He watched as her wide hips swayed when she walked, letting of a small grin at the thoughts that ran through his head.

'_Touko would kill me if she knew I was having sexy thoughts about Bel. I can't help it though. Bel's looks are just a bonus to her eccentric personality. Hopefully this date will go off without a hitch.'_

-:-

When the two arrived at the carnival, the first thing they did was play some games as Bel's eye caught sight of some plushies she thought were really cute. Touya, not being able to say no to Bel, especially when she used the infamous Lilipup Eyes, was the one who played the games and win her the plushies.

"Thanks for winning me these plushies, Touya!" exclaimed Bel, hugging a plushy Munna.

"Anything for you, Princess. Besides, these carnival games are easy when you know the tricks to them," said Touya with a smirk. He was carrying a plushy Lilipup and plushy Litwick that Bel wanted as well. "So what do you want to do next?"

"Ooh! Can we go on the roller coaster?" asked Bel, her eyes dancing with excitement.

Just as Touya was about to answer, the shout of someone nearby got both of their attention.

"Who has what it takes to beat me in a battle and win the grand prize?" shouted a tall muscular man. He then spotted Touya and pointed to him. "How 'bout you, kid? Got what it takes to win against me?" Not one to back down from a challenge, Touya turned back to Bel.

"Tell you what, Princess. We'll head over to the roller coaster after I beat this guy. Okay?"

"Okay, Touya! I know you can beat this guy!" giggled Bel.

Touya just grinned as he handed Bel the plushies he was holding. He then stepped over to the battlefield and stood opposite of his opponent.

"So what are the rules?" questioned Touya.

"The rules are simple. This will be a two-on-two Pokémon battle with no substitutions. Are you ready?"

"You bet!" smirked Touya.

"Then I'll go first! Go, Krookodile!"

The man's first Pokémon was a large red and black crocodile-like Pokémon with a long snout, gray belly, and a black mask around its eyes that made it look as if it was wearing sunglasses.

"A Krookodile, huh? Then I'll go with this Pokémon. Go, Braviary!"

Touya's Pokémon was a very large eagle-like Pokémon covered in red, white, and blue feathers.

"Krookodile versus Braviary. Begin!" said the referee.

"Krookodile! Start off with Torment!"

"_Krook!"_

The Intimidation Pokémon stomped on the ground and started to yell at its opponent in what could possibly be the Pokémon version of cussing judging from the shocked look Braviary had.

"That's not going to stop us! Braviary use Hone Claws and then Aerial Ace!" commanded Touya.

"_Braviary!"_

The Valiant Pokémon's talons started to shine as they sharpened themselves. Braviary then flew at great speeds, making himself look like a blur to everyone, and struck Krookodile twice.

"Krookodile! Don't take this lying down! Use Foul Play!" shouted the man.

"Braviary, let's finish this up! Use Tailwind and then Superpower!" shouted Touya.

The two Pokémon started to perform their respective attacks, but unfortunately for Krookodile, Braviary was faster thanks to Tailwind. Braviary glowed with a blue aura and struck Krookodile with his powerful wings, slamming the Ground-type into the ground and creating a crater thanks to the force of the attack. Krookodile lay there unconscious.

"Krookodile is unable to battle! Braviary wins!" proclaimed the referee.

"Go, Touya! You're halfway there! You can do this!" cheered Bel, happy that Touya won.

"Not bad, kid, but it will take more than that to beat me!" exclaimed the man as he returned Krookodile. "Emboar, get out here now!"

"_Emboar!"_ roared the Pokémon that appeared. It was a large pig-like Pokémon that had flames around its neck. It also had powerful looking arms.

"…This will be too easy," laughed Touya, returning Braviary. "Go, Samurott!"

"_Samurott!"_ roared Touya's Pokémon. He was a blue otter-like Pokémon covered in armor made of seashells. The armor, along with his white mustache-like whiskers, made Samurott looked like an old samurai.

"Emboar versus Samurott. Begin!" said the referee.

"Use Head Smash, Emboar!"

"Samurott! Stop it with Hydro Cannon!"

The Mega Fire Pig Pokémon barreled across to the battlefield to where Samurott was, but the Formidable Pokémon blasted it with a powerful blast of water. That was all it took as the attack sent Emboar back across the field where it collapsed.

"Emboar is unable to battle! Samurott wins!" proclaimed the referee.

"You did it, Touya!" cheered Bel as she ran over to the boy and gave him a big hug.

"Was there any doubt?" grinned Touya, wrapping an arm around her hips to keep balance.

Touya collected his prize, which turned out to be five thousand dollars, and then him and Bel enjoyed the rest of their day at the carnival. The day was soon ending as the sun was setting and the two were making their way towards the exit.

"I had a really nice time today, Touya," said Bel with a small smile.

"Glad you enjoyed it, Princess," replied Touya with a smile of his own. He then gained a somewhat nervous expression. "Hey, Bel, can I ask you something?"

Bel tilted her head in confusion. It was rare to see Touya nervous and the only times he'd actually call her by her name was when he was serious about something. Bel was starting to worry.

"What's wrong, Touya?"

"Nothing's wrong. I was just wondering that since you enjoyed today so much, I wondered if you wanted to do something like this again some time." 

"You mean like a date?" asked Bel, a hint of red coloring her cheeks.

"Well technically it'd be a second date since we went on one today, but yes. Would you want to go on another date with me?" asked Touya. _'Please say yes. Please say yes. Please say yes.'_

The blush on Bel's cheeks darkened when Touya asked her out and at the thought that they had indeed gone on a date today. She never thought that Touya of all people would ask her out. Though when she was little, she always daydreamed that Touya would be her "knight in shining armor" and rescue her from her overbearing parents, which he indeed did recently and got her parents to finally agree to let her go on her own Pokémon journey. She stepped over to him, wrapped her arms around him, and looked him straight in the eye.

"I'd love to go out with you again, Touya!' said Bel.

Touya, happy with Bel's answer, gave a goofy grin, making the blonde burst into a fit of giggles. He wrapped his arms around her waist and brought her closer to his body.

"I love you, Princess," whispered Touya as he nuzzled her neck.

"I love you, too, Touya," whispered Bel.

As the sunset over the horizon, the new couple locked lips, signifying the start of their rebellious relationship.

**FIN**

**-:-**

**My second foray into anything Gen V. Honestly, it was a little difficult as I kept forgetting that the characters are from Unova, which is the equivalent of America in this series, which means they wouldn't use honorifics or yen like they would in Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, or Sinnoh. With me being used to writing about the other characters like Sato, Lila, and Itsuki, it was definitely a change from the norm.**

**Anyway, on to some explanation on the characters. I believe I got Bel to be in character, but as for Touya…since he hasn't really made an appearance yet, I had to improvise. Hopefully, the personality fits. With the choice of his Pokémon, I figured that if Bel has a Pignite in the animé, Touya would most likely have a Samurott as his starter, similar to how Yuki has Swampert to Haruka's Blaziken or how Kamon has Feraligatr to Hibiki's Typhlosion. For Galvantula and Braviary, I got them from Touya's manga version Black from **_**Pokémon Special**_**.**

**As to making Touya and Touko brother and sister…unlike the other playable characters from past generations, these two actually look similar to each other and also have similar names, which makes it seem like they're twins.**

**Well, I hope you all enjoyed this one-shot. Tell me how I did in a review.**


End file.
